New Hybrid
by cecld16
Summary: What Happens When Jacob Changes Into A New Breed Of Hybrid? He Gets Bitten Then Renesmee Saves Him But Not Without A Prise, He Is Now half werewolf/vampire and he must learn to cope with his new and more deadly killer instincs, can Renesmee save him from himself or will she to get lost in her own darkness? Dark fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee knelt down next to Jacob crying and sobbing, his body was still twisting in pain from her dads vemon, she knew he would die soon but she couldn't let go, she had pleaded with her parents to let her stay there and be with him intill his end, they had let her reluctantly…she was to wracked with grief to yell at her dad about what he had done, she'd do that later but now she'd mourn, he wasn't dead yet but she could see it coming, his breaths were painful gaspes. He was uncousios but his body was twisting and twitching from spasms and pains, he was sweating profoundly.

Suddenly something happened, she was holding his limp hand then he suddenly grasped it then she gasped as her vision became fuzzy and everything went black.

She woke up in…nothing? All she could see was whiteness then she saw a figure watching her… "Jacob?" she gasped.

Jacob smiled at her and she ran over to him and flung herself into his arms only to go through him what? She twisted around to look at him and said fearfully "a-are you a ghoast? Am I dead?" Jacob sighed as he said "no Nessie you are not dead, its our imprint bond, its you could say my bodies one last survival tactic to try and stay …alive, you see its all up to you Renesmee".

Renesmee said with no hesitation "what do I have to do? I'll do anything to keep you alive Jacob" hope started to feel her up but Jacob grimaced slightly "well alive isn't what I'd call it Renesmee, if you do this then our imprint bond will change forever and you and I, we will be different, we'll change…if you save me Renesmee when I wake up I'm going to be like you in a sense" Renesmee frowned as she said "what do you mean?" Jacob licked his lips nervously as he said "I'll become half vampire Nessie…I wont be myself when I wake up, I'll have two predator's inside of me, I'd be dangerous and unpredictable and I may be extremely territorial, you wont be in danger from me Nessie because of our imprint but I cant say the same for your family…please Nessie consider all the possibility, I'd see any male that goes near you a threat, _any _male Renesmee".

Renesmee said feeling hurt "so you don't want me to save you?" Jacob quickly yelped "of course I do, I couldn't bare leaving you its just…" Jacob voice goes down to a whisper and Renesmee could sense his venerability "I have this feeling that-that I'll become something different…something dark" Jacob shudderd but then Renesmee tried to grab him but again she went through him but she said quickly recovering firmly "No! I wont let that happen!" Jacob then smiled brightly at her as he said with hope "Promise?".

"I promise" Renesmee said solemnly Jacob let out a breath as he said "Okay this is what you have to do..".


	2. transformation

Renesmee woke up gasping on the floor, she doesn't have time to waist on what just happened, his heart was giving up so she quickly did what Jacob told her to do, she bit into her wrist then shoved it into his mouth at first Jacob started to choke and he subconsciously tried to turn away from her but Renesmee forced her blood down his throat. She hated it but it had to be done, slowly Jacob took his first swollow of her blood and Renesmee let out a gasp as she felt somthing in the air change around them.

Renesmee could feel the imprint between them growing stronger and stronger, she could _feel _him, she could feel him changing. She pushed her wrist more into his mouth as his hesitate swallows started to change into almost feverish gulps as his taste buds started to change. Renesmee could feel what he was feeling as she felt a new hunger beginning to be aroused in Jacob as he greedily begain to drink more and more blood from her.

She felt him grow stronger as his muscles began to respond more to him and the pain and spasms stopped but she knew he was far from healed, his mind wasn't awake yet, Jacob was relying of his instincs which were slowly changing as well as Renesmee let out a sqeeck of suprise as Jacobs hands suddenly came up up and grabbed her bleeding wrist. He pulled more of wrist into his mouth to try and get the blood out faster...with every gulp his grip on her wrist grew stronger.

Moans of pleasure escaped jacobs mouth and they sent shiver's up Renesmee's spine as she suddenly realised that the way Jacob was drinking from her, so needful and extreamly blood thirsty and the way she was making him feel, strong and powerful it was turning her on so much. She let out her own growl of pleasure, she knew it was the imprint that was doing this to them but she loved every second of it.

She remembered Jacobs warnings of the imprint changing both of them but she didn't care, all she cared about was the feeling that was going through her and Jacobs body's, she could feel Jacob slowly becomeing aware of his surroundings but his mind was to full of new emotions espescaily the new thirst burning through his body to pay any attention.

Renesmee watched as slowly for the first time Jacobs eyes opened as she stared into dark red eyes...she could see Jacobs emotions through them and right Jacob was full of hunger and lust.

Jacob wanted Renesmee so much, he needed her. The more of her blood he drank, the more he wanted and felt her, every drop of blood that landed down his throat made him feel stronger but so much more hungry for her. He had tried to stop drinking once but Renesmee had out a gasp of protest and pushed her wrist so far into his mouth that he couldn't refuse.

He wasn't just changing inside any more either, he could feel his bones growing and becoming harder, his muscles were bulging and growing, more veins were appearing along his skin espesauly along his byceps. His shoulders became even wider and his muscles looked bigger and harder than he though was possible. His skin paled dramaticly, his teeth sharpened and every single flaw that he used to have on his physical aspects had left him.

He could feel a new power pumping through his veins but still he drank when he though his transformation was done he still he never stopped drinking in fear that he'd upset her like he did before when he tried to stop drinking, Renesmee and Jacob didn't know that by doing this there imprinting was becoming the strongest bond alive and Jacobs power new no limits, the simple fact was the more of her blood he drank the stronger and more powerful he became as a hybrid.

Renesmee could see how much her blood was affecting Jacob but she wanted him to be as strong as possible so she alowd him to drink more and more, she saw the way Jacob was trembling and the way he was growing taller and more muscled with every gulp of her blood he took, his T-shirt couldnt take the strain anylonger and she watched Amazed at his T-shirt split giving way to huge heaving muscler chest and he was still growing, his muscles started to ache as they grew larger, wider, bigger and harder. She trembling wasn't from rage but aberslute and pure power that had feelIng Jacob up finaly Renesmee bring her arm away from Jacob as soon as this happened Jacob couldn't hold it in any longer.

Jacob let out a roar of pure power and dominance, it shook anybody's core that heard it,how could a man hold such power? And Renesmee laughed in delight at Jacobs new found strength, she smirked evilly as she thought she couldn't wait to see her father again.


	3. instinct

Jacob curled in on himself, his whole body trembling and he was breathing hard through his nose, it almost looked like he was panting. Renesmee smiled up at Jacob as he slowly got up all the while flexing his muscles, he could feel a new strength inside of them. Slowly he brang his hands up and inspected them, they looked bigger than before but smoother and much more pale.

Renesmee watched Jacob inspect himself, she tried to hold in a gasp when she did to, he'd changed so much. If she had thought he was big and tall before now there was no comparison, he wasn't big he was huge. He was around 7,2 and his muscles were somthing to be proud of, she drooled over his ginormou byceps and his six pack was no more, he had a strong firm 8 pack now, she loved the way he moved she could see his muscles working, every movement made the many veins that had apeard across his muscler chest and Arms more prominent.

His skin was perfection now, utterly flawless...it wasn't the russet tan she remembered but a pale tone infact his scin looked almost silverish when he was in the light and she could hear his heart beat, it was beating strongly in his chest and she suddenly realised it was in tune with her own heart beat. Jacob looked down at her, a slow smile crossed his features as he said "Renesmee" he said smiling warmly at her and then suddenly he leaned down and kissed her passionently.

She gasped and before she knew it she was kissing him back just as hungerly. His kiss was different than before it wasn't gentle or sweet it was fiery and hot, a kiss that her body commanded her to drag him to her room and let him do away with her there. Finaly for what seemed like seconds which was achauly minutes, the kiss was over and Renesmee and Jacob both looked into each other's eyes, Renesmee's eyes widened as she realised jacob's eyes had turned back to their normal dark loveable brown colour, the redness completely gone.

He cupped her face in his huge hands stroking her cheeck "oh Renesmee" he murmured, his voice was deeper and smoother than before. As she looked into his eyes she saw no Lust remained only utter adoriausion and love, he'd do anything for her, the imprint between them had become so strong even his new vampire side reconised her as his mate, all he needed in life was her and only her suddenly a voice intrupting his thoughts.

"Renesmee! What are you doing down there! The vemon should of worked now! His dead dog meat, come on!" Rosoline's voice was heard from upstairs, at the sound of her voice everything changed. Jacob's eyes flashed red and a angry and protective growl rumbled through his chest, Renesmee was so close to him she could feel the vibrations through his muscler chest as his arms rapped protectivel and possessively around her, she leaned into his arms as his temperature seemed even hotter than before and even more comfortably .

His angry growls lessened at her touch and his eyes slowly melted back into brown instead color as he fought and won against his instincs to run up stares at tear every vampires throat out, he could smell them from here and they still stunk and burned his nose. Everything inside him was screaming to protect his mate, though he knew they were her family his instincs wouldn't allow him to think that, his wolf was howling and snarling inside as it tried to break from its internal prison.

His loyalty to the cullens and the pack at completely disearpeard, all that mattered was his imprint, he'd do anything to her, anything for her. He grounded his teeth together trying to keep control, this is Bella and Edward! He was thinking about killing to protect Renesmee! They are no threat to her he kept on telling himself, "relex Jacob, they won't hurt me I promise" Renesmee told him as soon as she said this, he quickly calmed down but was still alert as he let her go.

Renesmee grabed his wrist, she was suprised when she found she couldn't get her hand at least half way around his wrist as his arms were so thick with muscle and when she pulled him towards the stairs expecting him to follow her, she almost triped over in suprise when Jacob didn't budge at all, usauly she could of at least move him with her vampire Strengh but now nothing Jacob looked worriedly in the direction of the stairs "you sure about this?" Jacob asked her warily.

He was worrid about how he'd react to the other vampires but Renesmee just smiled and gave him her hand as he followed her, instantly he felt calmer especially when he heard Renesmee whisper in his ears "I promise" reminding him what she promised in and he knew he could trust her as they both walked up stares towards their fate.


	4. losing control

Jacob and Renesmee slowly walked up the stairs and at the door Renesmee quickly said "why don't I go throw first?" she just wanted to make sure that they didn't over react when Jacob came out, Jacob shifted uncomfortable but he decided to let her go in first.

Renesmee walked inside the door there she saw her family sitting on the sofa looking quite guilty and sad but she felt a flash of anger when she saw Edward and Rosaline laughing and chatting, Jacobs supposed death hadn't affected them at all, Bella didn't seem to be there as they saw Renesmee come in, Edward and Rosaline seemed to try and look sad but failed miserably. Renesmee smirked not trying to hide it as she grinned at her family.

Esme, Carlisle and Emmet looked shocked at her happy smiles. "Um Renesmee are you alright?" Carlisle asked her and Renesmee said "you wont believe this but Jacobs alive!" but after her family got over there shock by her statement Esme said with pity in her voice thinking Renesmee was in denial "I'm very sorry Renesmee but no shape shifter has survived a vampire bite, we know your upset but pretending that-" Renesmee interrupted "I'm not making this up! Whatever happens please I need all of you to promise not to freak out ok? Please!"

Carlisle frowned confused "what's going on Renesmee?" but Renesmee begged "please just promise you wont freak out, please" she knew Jacob may lose the little control he had if her family reacted badly when he came in, she was still surprised they hadn't smelt him yet, slowly but surely she got them all to promise, so she stood near the door and called "you can come in now".

Edward said "what…" then let out a gasp of shock, everyone stiffened in shock as Jacob came through the door. They all took in Jacob's new frame, Renesmee noticed how tense Jacob looked, and he wasn't breathing either as they waited for her family's reaction. Rosaline was the first to react "No, that's impossible!" she hissed as she angrily got into a protective crouch like she wanted to leap at Jacob any second…big mistake.

Jacobs eyes flashed an angry blood red colour, Renesmee noticed her family stiffen even more at the eye colour change then Jacob took a menacing step towards Rosaline, a low hiss rang out of Jacobs lips and he bared his teeth, the new sharpness to them seemed to make them glint in the light, his fist clenched and unclenched and Renesmee felt a furious angry thirst grip her, she felt like she was starving and she was so angry…she wanted to strangle Rosaline suddenly Renesmee realised these weren't her feelings but they were Jacobs quickly she put her hand on Jacobs arm at her touch she felt the savage thirst for Rosaline's pain lesson as did the anger and his muscles lost their tension.

Edward looked slightly pissed of "I don't understand! You should be dead!" He snarled, at this Jacobs head snapped up to look at him, his eyes still a burning red, Jacob could feel his control slipping every minute at the vampires that were surrounding him defiantly were not helping, only Renesmee's hand in his was helping him to not lose control. Jacobs's expression was one of hostility and wariness, only Jasper and Renesmee could feel how little Jacob had control of himself right now. Emmet took a step closer but Jasper said cautiously "Emmet I don't think that's a good idea" Carlisle stared at Jacob, more like studying him, he stood in front of Esme protectively but he asked Renesmee "How did this happen?" Renesmee explained about the imprinting bond and Jacob drinking her blood as soon as she said this Edward hissed "He did WHAT?" he hated the idea of imprinting but Jacob drinking from his daughter sent him over the edge and he lunged, Renesmee yelled "No!" and she out her self in front of Jacob, Her father couldn't stop and charged into his Daughter, Renesmee gasped in pain as she was smacked into the wall with such force that she was knocked out.

Jacob wasn't fast enough to stop it happening and he let out a gasp of pain as he felt Renesmee's shock and pain inside of him, the pure rage that flooded through his veins was almost unbearable and he snapped…before Edward knew it, he felt pain on his neck and back as he was pinned against the wall as he looked into Jacob's angry blood thirsty eyes.

Jacob was holding him against the wall, all the while Jacobs grip was tightening around Edwards neck Emmet tried to intervene but Jacob shrugged him of easily and Emmet found himself being thrown across the room crashing into the table and lamp, smashing them to smithereens, none of the family could do anything as they watched in fear for there brother/son. Jacob didn't hear Edwards's family plead with him to let Edward go, all he could hear was a ringing in his ears and all he could think was the bastard had hurt his mate and for that he must pay; Jacob had never felt this murderous rage before that was going through his whole body. His heart hardened and his grip got stronger and stronger. The Cullen's knew in a couple of seconds Edwards head would be ripped of and…there was nothing they could do to stop it.


	5. explenation

Jacob was beyond reason, rage and anger emitted from him, his eyes were a dark red and his pupil had dilated so much his eyes almost looked black, they seemed a void of no emotion only one thing was in his mind to kill and to cause as much pain as possible to the vampire that had hurt his imprint. Edward screamed suddenly loudly as finaly Edwards neck began to tear off, Jacob made sure it was slow and painful.

Then a sound as sweet as honey and in tune with him like some sort of melody made him snap out of his darker instincs "Please, Don't do this Jacob, your not in fully control, please let him go" his imprint pleaded with him. Renesmee had woken up to see Jacob killing her dad at first she'd been horrified then she'd felt Jacobs emotions and understood, jacob wasn't incontroll at the moment, it was his instincs that were in control and because of their imprint Jacobs first instincs were to protect her, no matter what the situatiwas they were in, his werewolf and Vampire instincs had overruled his human logic and Renesmee knew she was the only one who could reach him.

It gave her a sense of power when she realised this, Jacob was in her control and she was in his, he'd follow her and do any think she asked of him,she realised that she liked this feeling...she liked it a lot, she asked Jacob to let go of her dad, on her command he let go quickly and Edwards fell to the floor gasping, cluching his throat. Jacob moved towards Renesmee like a magnet and brown eyes replaced red ones "are you alright?' he asked her quickly, in a blur he was suddenly besides her, checking her worriedly for any damage.

She smiled at him, it was always nice to see how much he cared for her but she said "I'm fine Jacob, it didn't do any damage" but then Jacob raised his eyebrows at her "Renesmee, he knocked you out" as he said this she saw his eyes darken and flickers of red were showing up in his eyes and she knew Jacob was fighting the impulse to go to Edward and finish the job.

"hey, hey Jacob look at me, I'm alright, see" she said showing him her that she wasn't bruised at all. Jacob quickly calmed down and the red flecks in his eyes disappeared, they were all a warm brown now. Renesmee knew Jacob was in fully control again, she guessed it was somthing to do with what colour his eyes were depending on how much control he had over himself. Jacob grimaced what had he done? He stood up and gave Edward an apolgic sort of smile, at this the cullens relaxed more realising Jacob was in control.

"um sorry about that" he said smiling sheepishly at Emmet and Edward, they regarded him wearily. Carlse said "so your half vampire now? I still dont really understand how this happened" he directed the question at Jacob who responded "I think it was all because of nessie, Edwards vemon was killing me then my imprint bond wouldnt allow me to leave Renesmee that easily so we formed some kind of dream like state were i could talk to her, the informatiom on how to save myself just came to me, i dont really know where it came from though, i think Renesmee's blood simple stoped Edwards Vemon from killing me, so the only thing his vemon could do was change me, Renesmee's blood helped and boosted my progress as I changed".

Renesmee interupted saying "it also made are imprint bond stronger" she talked towards her dad "i know you dont like this but Jacob would never hurt me, we can feel each other's emotions now aswell, even his vampire side has acepted me as his mate or he wouldnt have reacted to strongly about me being hurt" as she stared into Edwards eyes, Edward winced at the reminder and touched his neck, he'd been seconds away from death, he rememberd Jacobs strong hands around his throat, he wonderd how strong Jacob had become but Alice said getting over her shock "well I certinily didn't see this coming".


	6. Betrayed

Bella pov

Bella was standing near the border line, she had been waiting for the pack to come, she was there to tell them of Jacobs death, Edwards vemon must of killed him by now she thought. Bella wasn't sure how she felt about that, a part of her was please, Renesmee could now have a shot at normal life instead of being tied to the mutt but anouther part was guilty that she didn't care about Jacob as much as she used to but she squashed that voice out, all in all she was glad that now Renesmee had a choice and Jacob couldn't manipulate and play with her daughter any more like he'd done to her.

Bella hated imprinting so she was s glad that it was out of the picture now, Edward had been more accepting but she knew he to disliked the fact Jacob was again taking anouther thing he loved away from him.

Then she smelt them, the pack, Sam and his pack came first then Leah and Seth trailed behindog feeling worrid for Jacob their Alpha. "What is the meaning of this Leech!" Sam growled. Bella said coldly "I've come to inform your about Jacob!" Sam rolled his eyes at her clearly not botherd "what about him?" Leahasked clearly concerned Bella opened her mouth about to say how Jacob died then suddenly somthing happened.

All the wolfs in their human forms seemed to stiffen and Leah and Seth were most affected as they both gasped in pure shock...there minds had joined together like they were in wolf forms not only that they could feel Jacob. Leah started to tremble violently as she fought the urge to phase. Seth and Leah were both shaking, Seth cluched his head grimacing in pain, Leah and Seth could feel an overwhelming Strengh and power flooding through their minds and into their body's as they were linked to Jacob.

Leah quickly reconised it wasn't their own feelings but Jacobs what had happened to make him this powerful she wonderd, Seth and Leah could feel their alpha's mind becoming stronger and stronger. Jacobs memory's flooded their minds as they saw what had happened to him from the imprint bond dream like state to Jacob pinning Edward against the wall. Shock went through Leah and Seths mind once they realised what Jacob had turned into.

(Jacobs a leech) Leah said inside her head knowing that Seth could hear her (technically his half) Seth defended his freind, Leah frowned not knowing what to think, (his still our Alpha Leah, if he wasnt are minds wouldn't be connected and we would of felt him leave the pack) Seth reminded her, Leah sighed when she realised that Seth spoke the truth (I know little brother, his still our freind, pack brother and Alpha but I'm worrid at how Sam will react to this) at this thought they both realised that Sam, his pack and Bella were staring at them looking confused and bewilded.

Leah and Seth had realised that all Sam, his pack and Bella could see them staring at each other "What happened!?" Bella demanded and Leach growled "none of your business Bitch!" Then Bella laughed one she thought she realised what had happened "so you know why I'm here then? Did you feel his life slip away from his body!? His finaly stopped harassing my daughter for good now!" Seth was shocked "I thought you liked Jacob" he said feeling hurt, Bella snorted "yeah right, why would I like dog who's been pining after my daughter, all he wants is to take advantage of her body! I'm sick of pretending that I liked him". Seth snarled angrily, even in his human form, he still looked more wolf than human due to his faceul expression "you bloody cow! All you care about is yourself!".

Sam said eagerly "wait did you say jacobs dead?" if Jacob was dead then he could finaly take control of the whole pack again and he could force Leah and Seth to fight with him, they would attack the cullens together and finaly kill them and Edward and Bella's spawn, his wolf howled in exitment at the thought. Seth trembled with Rage at Sams exitment then he thought if I show this to Jacob he'd kill Sam, the thought made him smile, Leah looked like she wanted to lunge at Sam or Bella but couldn't decided which one deserved it more.

Paul stepped infront of Sam protectively once he realised her intent "come on Leah now Jacobs gone you can join us" paul said grinning "you wanted Jacob to die?" Seth seethed Paul shrugged then Emery looked like he was in pain but he said "I'm sorry seth but Jacob imprinted on the enemy" he looked regretful but he looked like he believed in what he was saying which hurt Leah and Seth even more especially knowing Jacob wasn't achaully dead and how much it will hurt Jacob to find out how his other so called "freinds" thought about him.

Seth said "but she's only half!" Leah knew he was talking about Jacob now but not wanting to let it slip what jacob was Quil butted in saying hotly " she's half monster! She can't be trusted! She's not meant to be an imprint! I knew she'd kill him in the end!" Leah and Seth growled angrily and Leah looked like she wanted to lunge at Bella but Bella just laughted and taunted "go on then Leah! I'm a vampire, I'm stronger than you and I could defeat you easily" Seth grabbed onto Leah's sholder, he didn't want her toget hurt, he knew Bella could kill Leah.

Leah wished Bella was human again so Leah could kill her easily instead of it being the other way round so she sneered "you've done what you wanted to do, go home now Bella, I'm think there's a uh suprise waiting for you at home" then Seth smirked catching on "yeah Bella, run along to the cullens, I'm sure Renesmee won't be to busy, i think your needed infact" Bella gave them a confused look but she ran of at vampire speed.

Sam was about to say somthing but before he could Leah and Seth pased and they crossed the boundary line and they followed Bella as Leah yelled at Sam to piss of, they were eager to see Jacob again. Sam Alpha ordered Embery to follow them "you might be able to change there minds about Joining my pack" he said. Embery nodded and started to follow Leah and Seth, he hoped he could change their minds, he really wanted them back into SAMs pack.


	7. Bella

Jacob didn't really know what to do with himself, his throat was still burning and the hunger was almost unbearable, almost. Renesmee was shifting nervously as she stood next to him, she could feel Jacobs blood lust.

"What do we do now?" Emmet asked Carlisle, Carlisle frowned then asked Jacob "does anyone else know about this happening with shape shifters?" Jacob said in a strained voice "Its never happened before". Jasper could feel Jacobs discomfort "maybe we should take you hunting…when Bella comes back, Bella and Emmet could help you hunt and they're the strongest of us and they could keep you in control if anything happens…" He let what he said trail of, Jacob stiffened as the suggestion, his mouth suddenly felt very dry.

"wait, you mean drinking blood? Like animal blood? How do you know how much eh blood I need?" Jacob found getting this sentence out of his mouth very difficult, he used to think the idea of drinking blood was disgusting but now when he remembered how Amazing Renesmee's blood tasted… at this thought he felt the hunger inside of him double and his mouth water.

Edward let out an angry snarl when he heard Jacobs thoughts about his daughter's blood. "We don't but you need blood soon, you seemed to have the amount of blood lust a newborn has but maybe slightly less but there's no way we can be sure you wont attack a human if your to close" Jasper pointed out. Jacob felt a wave of self hatred inside of him, he was used to being the protector of humans and now he was the monster the humans had to be protected from, he felt ill with this thought.

Renesmee huffed "Why cant I go with them on Jacobs first hunt?", Edward growled "No way!" and Esme said kindly "Renesmee, your half human when Jacobs hunting I don't think its an good idea to be near him when he loses control like that" Jacob couldn't hold in the angry growl at what Esme was trying so say "I would _never_ hurt her" he hissed, even as he said it he knew it was true, he was bound to Renesmee and there imprint was so strong that he knew if he ever hurt her he'd want to kill himself and he do just that, with no hesitation.

Renesmee crossed her arms and scowled at her family stubbornly "Jacob lost control when he pinned dad to the wall! I was the only the one who got through to him, like it or not dad but Jacob and I are a fixed package, now more than ever! His first instincts are to protect me, if he goes for a human then I'm the only way to get through to him, no offence Emmet but didn't you get thrown across the room the lust time you interviened and my mums not a new born anymore, her strength is weakening more and more each year, remember you told me that Carlisle a couple of months ago." She was pleased she could remember that far back.

Carlisle looked at Jacob for his opinion Jacob said gruffly "it's true".

"You aren't seriously thinking about this?" Edward asked Carlisle disbelievingly, Carlisle didn't respond then they all heard someone approaching the house.

Very quickly they all speeded outside the house to greet the approaching vampire.

Then "Jacob?! Y-you should be dead" Bella gasped out, her eyes widening in horror as Bella thought oh shit.


	8. Trust

Bella stared at Jacob, her eyes taking in his new extreamly muscler body. He was meant to dead! What the hell had happened? She wonderd if one of the cullens had sucked the vemon out but that still didn't explain, his pale skin and dam if she was a human she would of forgotten Edward right then and had an afair with Jacob, all she would of wanted to do was run her fingers down his body feeling his hard muscles, stop it! She angrily told herself.

Jacob stared at her for a couple of seconds, he gave her a strained smile that didnt reach his eyes. "Hey Bella" he said, Bella noticed how much Jacobs voice had changed, it was deeper, stronger and smoother. Bella gaped at him "I dont understand" she stuttterd. Renesmee grinned happily at her mum "I saved him, his half vampire now...isnt it great mum?" Bella looked shocked then slowly fake smiled as she said weackly "yeah...great". Bella's mind was a whirlwind of emotions, why wasnt Jacob dead? he should be dead, the vemon should of killed him, dam it she thought angrily.

Jasper was just about to say somthing when Jacob suddenly felt a strange tug in his mind then "Jake!" he looked around to see Leah and Seth running towards him grinning happily. Jacobs eyes widened as he saw them, a strange feeling overcame him, like he was complete. The wolf inside him howled happily at the return of his pack as he grinned at them, Bella suddenly realised that they were going to tell Jacob everything she said about him. Bella quickly knew there was only one option left as she yelled "Dont let them get to close!".

Carlse asked her confused "what do you mean?" as he asked this Edward and Emmet trusting Bella's judgement moved infront of their family and Jacob blocking Leah and Seth's view of there Alpha. Bella lied easily "They were going to attack us, Jacob they joined Sams pack, when Sam finds out your not dead those mutts will destroy you" she cried. Carlse and Esme didnt know how to react to what Bella said but Leah yelled "you bitch!" and Seth pleaded with Emmet and Edward who had started snarling at the wolfs menacingly "please, she's liying, you have to understand we would never-"

"You joined Sams pack?" Jacob asked them deeply hurt but Renesmee could feel flickers of anger in Jacobs emotions but she made no move to comfort him, Seth and Leah deseved what they got she thought angry at the wolfs betrayel. Leah cried "No we would never do that to you! Bella's lying cant you see that" Jacob felt troubled who to believe? he moved closer to Leah and Seth, Emmet let him aproach them. Jacob said with pain in his voice "Why would she lie? tell me that!" Jacob didnt know who to trust and it was making his head spin, Bella was still his best freind wasnt she? but Leah and Seth were his pack why would they want him dead? because your now one of there enemys a sly voice said in his head.

Jacobs eyes began to Darken and his hands unclenching and clenching as his control began to slip, both of his predator instincs roared in pain of the thought of being betrayed by there half, Jacob felt like he was split into two people, his shapeshifter side wanted to believe that his pack would never betray him so that lead him to the conclusion that Bella was lying, his shapeshifter side wanted to tear out Bella's throat for doing so as, how dare she try and make him attack his pack sister and brother, they were still a pack and would always be his pack however his Vampire side was rising inside of him, he blood thirst was coming back with force but it wasnt human blood he was after, his vampire side wanted to tear the two shapeshifters throats out, he wanted to believe Bella as she understood him more didnt she? she was a newborn once she knew what being a newborn was like and the two traiter shapeshifters infront of him clearly didn't.

Or mabye they did as they seemed to sense Jacobs change in mood as Jacobs eyes changed to blood red as Jacobs control slowly started to diseapear as Seth and Leah backed away from him, "hey, now" Seth said holding his arms up slightly like in surrender. Leah tried one last ditch attempt to stop Jacob from killing them "we can show you" she gasped out. Jacobs eyes narrowed "what do you mean?" he demanded. Bella yelled over the other cullens "dont let then Jacob, its a trap!" Jacob snarled loosing his cool "Shut the fuck up!" Edward growled "dont talk to her like that!" Jacob turned around to face Edward and crouched slightly and his eyes burned a deeper shade of red "Do you want your head fucking ripped of Edward? I failed last time but I'm sure I can correct my mistake" Jacob hissed.

Renesmee knew things were getting out of hand "Jacob! this isnt about them! just talk to Leah and mum please stay out of it, your not helping his control!" she said firmly, Bella pursed her lips, she'd wanted Jacob to lose control and attack the shapeshifters not attack Edward which she knew that Jacob was dying to do right now, Jacob grinded his teeth together and closed his eyes taking a couple of deep breaths pulling in his anger as he gained more control over himself. He turned towards Leah and Seth who were watching him warily he said in an extreamly controlled voice "I-I mean, please explain Leah" once Leah was sure Jacob was in more control of his action she closed her eyes and and said "Ok Jacob can you feel my mind?".

Jacob frowned "what do you-" then he gasped cluching his head, he could feel Leah and Seths mind, their emotions and thoughts, it was like when they were connected when they were in wolf forms. He gaped at them "How?" he gasped, Seth shrugged "dont know, it happened around the time you changed into an Hybrid, we could feel your mind, thats how we knew what you were and didnt freak out" Bella suddenly realised somthing as she rememberd what Leah had said before about the suprise waiting for her at home, "you knew" she hissed, Seth snorted "of course we knew bitch".

Everyone was so confused then Leah smirked at Bella and said "any you know what the best part of this new mental link is?" Bella's said coldly "what dog?" Leah ignored the jibe everyone else was shocked at how horrible Bella was being, Leah grinned as she said "this!" then sent mental images of her and Seths, Sams pack and Bella's talk into Jacobs mind" Jacob gasped in shock and pain as the new information was pushed into his mind, he bent over gasping as he fell on to the ground cluching his head, Renesmee ran over to Jacob doging her familys grasp and hugged him.

Jacob lay there for a couple of minutes letting the information sinc in, his hands slowly curled into trembling fist, he felt betrayal and hurt, he'd thought Bella was his freind and all the while she'd been pretending? and she thought he only wanted Renesmee for her body?Jacob could feel his teeth shapening and he felt the need to sinc them into somthing, Bella seemed like a extreamly good option. Both of his predator instincs wanted to destroy her for what she had done and he couldnt and didnt want to fight his now deadly instincs. Seth and Leah took a couple of steps back feeling there Alpha's rage transform into somthing dark, somthing dangerous. Shudders went through Jacob's body, Jacob could feel his wolf pushing against his invisible bounders. Bella's eyes widened as she asked "what do I do?" was Jacob about to transform? all the cullens wonderd as they backed away from Jacob but Renesmee refused to as she hugged him the shudders lessoned but everyone could praticly feel Jacobs fury rolling of his boiling hot skin.

"What did you do to him?" Renesmee snapped at Leah, Leah rolled her eyes as she said "I showed him the truth" she then smiled sweetly at Bella and said "you know if I was you there would be somthing I would be doing right now" Bella hissed "Oh yeah? whats that?" Seth and Leah grinned as Seth said sarcasticly "I'm about to have one of the strongest type of hybrid's want to rip me limp from limp, I dont know what I'd do...what would you do you think sis?" Leah turned to Bella and said coldly "Run" and Bella looked suddenly anxios, she douted Jacob had the power to kill her but still...so she ran.


	9. The Chase

Jacob trembled with rage, the cullens where watching him warily, only Renesmee's warm touch stopped him from running after Bella and tearing Bella limb from limb. He slowly stood up, his muscles flexing involitorly at his movement, he was extreamly pissed of as his eyes searched the woods were Bella had run of to. Her scent reached his nose as he breathed in lighting more fire to his hunger but it was Bella he wanted now, his intincs flared up and his eyes were still a dangerous red.

Renesmee could feel Jacobs blood lust and she knew her mum deseved what Jacob did to her but she didnt want her mum dead, she knew her mum needed to be punished so she whisperd in Jacobs ear "dont kill her" then Renesmee let him go.

Jacob gave Renesmee one last look before disapearing into the forest. Edward went to go after him but Carlise held him back "you cant do anything about it now" he told Edward sternly, he to thought Bella deseved this punishment aswell and he knew Jacob would do what Renesmee said no matter how he didnt want to.

Jacob ran, he was a blur to the human eye. Jacob could feel adreneline pumpimg through his veins, his instincs were gaining more control and it felt...great. Jacob got such a thrill from the hunt, he easily followed the scent, weaving in and out of tree's. He was shocked that he hadnt ran into a tree yet but his body seemed to know what he was doing, he just followed what his instincs were telling him, it was much easier that way. Suddenly he leaped and swung onto a branch, feeling Bella's scent. Jacob didnt regester the fact he'd just jumped 30 foot in the air to reach the branch, he was to engrosed in the extiment of the chase.

He Jumped from branch to branch, once again he was just a blur, he felt her scent getting stronger, he knew he was gaining on her and that engouraged him to run even faster, now if a human was watching they wouldnt be able to see a blur just feel a sudden sweep of wind as Jacob ran away, Jacob was running faster that Edward now, then he spotted her, his pupils dilated and he felt himself clamp down an angry growl that was bursting from his chest.

Bella was walking somewhere, Jacob figured she must of thought he wouldnt be able to catch up so fast, he inwardly snorted angrily, she always underestimated him, he remembed when she'd been human and she'd always tried to 'save' him, and the fact she always believed that he was 'fragile' and he would get hurt batterling vampires, she never seemed to grasp the fact that werewolfs were protectors of vampires for a reason meaning they could take down a vampire as a pack pretty easily, he definatly didnt need the packs help now he thought smugerly thinking of how he'd held Edward agaist the wall so...easily, hell he'd been suprised at how fragile Edwards skin had been underneath his fingers.

As a werewolf Edwards skin had been as hard and as smooth as marble, only his wolfen teeth had hope of ripping through that skin an now Edwards skin had been still as smooth as marble but hard? definatly not, he knew he could of ripped Edward apart with his bear hands, the thought made him smile coldly, he felt a strange icy feeling inside of him creeping through his veins a sudden desire ran through his mind as Jacob started to think of different ways to course Bella pain, each idea got more grusome and painfull, he smirked broadly, a couple of months ago he wouldnt of even considerd these ideas, hell a couple of minutes ago he wouldnt but now everything was different, he was different and he liked it lots.

His cold smile grew and his expression twisted into somthing hateful and dark as the ideas became more and more graphic and he slowly closed in on Bella and the strange icynes started to become even colder but then...what was he thinking? Jacob felt shocked sinse when had he reveld in Bella's pain? since when he started to like the idea of coursing someone pain for his own amusment? It would of been alright if he'd wanted to do it because of revenge but he didnt feel very revengeful. His anger about Bella had almost comlpetly gone, now he was feeling board, it was no fun because Bella wasnt running anymore and he wanted to do somthing entertaining to amuse himself but when had coursing someone pure pain been on his entertainment list?

Since now a dark voice sounding like his voice inside his head. Ignoring his Judgement he suddenly saw Bella stiffen, he grinned as he smelt her sudden fear and Jacob thought smirking, time to have some fun.


	10. Revenge

Bella pov

She walked hurriedly through the tree's. Bella had slowed down a lot as she thought there's no way he'd be able to catch up now, he was a hybrid so she'd thought that he'd only have half a Vampires strength so she knew she's be able to take him down easily. His Still Jacob Bella told herself his still tsea same person, his still the weak werewolf that wouldn't hurt her, Bella didn't know how wrong she was.

Bella suddenly felt a menacing presence hanging in the air, she autermaticly stiffened. Her vampire sense's screamed at her to run. She thought she heard a creul Laugh from behind her. Bella couldnt take it any longer she ran. Bella looked behind...nothing there, then as she looed forwards, Bella let out a yelp as she crashed into someone, someone who was hevyer than a mountin as her vampire speed didnt even make him buge as she found herself tripping over lying flat on the grass.

Bella looked up as she stared into Jacobs red eyes, "well, well, what do I have here?" Jacob sneered. Bella shudderd, he wont hurt me, she told her self over and over again but as Jacob took hold of her wrist and pulled her up so she was facing him, his eyes shone with aberslute hatred and they told a very different story. Jacob forced Bella's chin up as they both stared into each others eyes. "I can smell your fear and it smells delisious" Jacob hissed breathing in more of Bella's scent.

Bella hated this feeling of being weak as she felt his hand holding her jaw with a barly contained strength, it was like he was fantanising of ripping it off. Jacob smirked then gave Bella a hard shove. Bella flew in the air and slammed into a tree, the tree snapped under the force and tumbled to the ground. Her brain rattled in her scull, she felt slightly dazed, Bella had a feeling that if she'd been human that shove would of killed her easily. Jacob then was suddenly infront of her as he grapped her wrist then before Bella knowing what was happening there was a loud snap. Bella didnt feel it at first because it had happened so quickly but her eyes widened as she looked at her wrist. Her wrist was hanging limply in Jacobs gient hands, he'd snaped it!

Just as she realised this the pain become known and she stiffeled a scream then Jacob caught one of her arms, she desperatly tried to escape but Jacob was to strong, there was a sickning sound as instead of snapping the bone Jacob crushed it in his fingertips.

Bella gasped in pain "N-no...Your...h-half...werewolf...y-you...s-should b-be...weaker...than...M-me".

Jacob laughed as he sneered "nope, you see I dont have my human form strength anymore, I have my wolf form strength and Adding full vampire strength and the power Renesmee's blood gave me lets just say I'm probably the strongest hybrid, vampire and shapeshifter around".

As Jacob spoke these words he knew they were true as he moved on to brake more of Bella's bones and he loward his voice menacingly as he said "and you know the best part, you heal pretty quickly so I can just brake them over again and again" He wanted to make Bella scream as caught her leg as she tried and failed to kick him of, them..."J-Jacob?" a quite voice whisperd out of the shadows.

His intincs took over as Jacob straightened up and spun around baring his teeth and his red eyes glinting dangerously at whoever interupted him, Jacob was faced with a pale shocked face of...Embry?


	11. Embry

Jacob stared at Embry, shock ran through his body, his eyes turned back to their natural colour. Embry gaped at Jacob "Jacob? B-but how is this possible, I-I thought you were..." Embry trailed of and Jacob wonderd randomly how many people today he'll be having to reasure he wasn't dead. Jacob gave Embry a strained smile. He still knew what Embry had said about Renesmee while talking to Seth and Leah and his wolf and vampire side snarled inside of him, how dare this mutt insult his mate!

Jacob managed to clamp down on the growl that was bubbling to the surface. "I am dead...in a sense, Embry...I know you hate vampires but-but" Jacob took a deep breath before saying "but I'm half vampire, my imprint bond and Edwards vemon...changed me". Embry stepped backwards and stumbled slightly, Jacob could feel Embrys heart beat picking up pace as Embry mutterd wildly "no, no, not possible, you can't, never happened before, no..".

Jacob could feel the sudden fear rolling of Embry and cringed slightly, just enouther person who didn't understand, who betrayed him. Jacob sensed movement from behind him and still focused on Embry he snarled "run Bella and I'll just hunt you down again mabye I'll rip of a couple of limbs while I'm at it", Jacob glanced back at Bella after he spoke and the vampire that had been edging away from him stopped moving, Bella's eyes widening at the threat.

Jacob smirked at her relishing the power he had now over her then he turned back to Embry who was staring at Bella looking at Bella's broken bones. Embry looked sick at the sight. Embry looked at Bella then back at Jacob then said slowly "your not Jacob, the Jacob I know would never hurt Bella delibriy, no matter what she'd done", Embry seemed to be trying to convince himself.

Jacob said coldly "I haven't been the guy you know for a while and it take me becoming a hybrid to figure it out? Hah some 'freind' you are" Embry looked confused so Jacob rolled his eyes and said "ever sinse the imprint you fool! Ever sinse then I wasn't loyal to you or the pack, Renesmee is my only first choice always, she'll always overall any loyaltys I have, Leah and Seth understand that but I don't understand how you or anyone in Sams Pack can't grasp it! Sam even has an imprint! He should know how I feel, hell he'd turn on all of you if Emily told him to!".

Embry growled "your lying!" Jacob retorted "if you don't believe me why don't you run of to Sam and ask him?". Embry didn't do anything just stared up at Jacob, his eyes traveled up and down Jacobs impressive figure as if he couldn't believe his eyes. Jacob folded his arms and looked at Embry head on daring Embry to say anything else.

Jacobs wolf snarled inside it's prison, it wanted to show Embry who his true Alpha was, by birthright Jacob should be leading them not Sam! Sinse he turned into an hybrid Jacob had realised his wolf instincs we're a lot stronger in some ways and the desperate urge to take Sams Alpha status away from him was even stronger than before.

God help Sam if he saw him, Jacob half hoped He never saw Sam again, for Sams sake at least. He wanted to course Sam pain not to kill him but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to control his rage at sams betrayal if he saw him again.

But Jacob knew his luck in that departement was going to run out once Embry turned and told Sam of what Jacob was. A sudden panick gripped him, would he be able to cross the border? And If so would Billy acept him? Hell he was half vampire,would he lose control and attack his father? Jacob snapped out of his inward panacking and told Embry "look I don't really want to deal with whatever you want to say to me just go and tell Sam to tell my family I'm not dead ok?".

Embry eyes narrowed and he growled "you don't tell me what to-" Jacob felt a splitting headache coming on at Embry's protest and his own worrid thoughts about what was going to happen "JUST GO!" Jacob snarled.

At Jacobs voice Embry stiffened, his eyes widening in shock and Jacob suddenly realised his voice had just changed, a deep extreamly powerful timber ran through it...An Alpha order and Embry turned round and ran. Embry still looked shocked and Jacob had to wonder if it was because of his alpha order, Embry decided to run of and inform Sam? Or was it that Jacobs order had achaully affected Embry and he had no choice?

Well Whatever it was made Jacob smile and a darker part of him hoped he'd run into Sams pack, he'd liked to have a talk with them to why Sam thought it be acceptibal to try and take over Jacobs pack then who said Jacob couldn't return the faver?

**Please Review and after this chapter I'll be going through my Grammer but it may take a while, also I'm dyslexic so my Grammer/spelling won't be perfect but I'll try and Thank you for the reviews so far and please continue, I really like people's opion on it and I'll reply to ever single review :) **

**Ps don't mind critism as long as you have a value reason for it, I don't acept things like the storys stupid, I would want to know why it's stupid and what I can do to improve :) thank you again for the reviews :D**


End file.
